


(No One's) Searching For G.B.

by Nickle_Chickle



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickle_Chickle/pseuds/Nickle_Chickle
Summary: (a sort of sequel to Chance Encounter)This is where Grace went after Allen left the Order...
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	(No One's) Searching For G.B.

Grace had been told time and time again about how special she was. She'd heard it from her Master, from the conceited assholes of the Vatican, from Komui's inspections of her Innocence, and even from select figures of the Noah Clan.   
She never saw what they meant until now.  
Here, ducking into alleys dressed in warm street clothes and not the familiar heavy Black Order uniform, Grace reflected on her so-called specialness.   
She was the host body to a fallen angel, a sorceress, and the vessel for a piece of Innocence.   
Innocence that only seemed to cooperate with the will of the Black Order.   
And here she was, on the run, having abandoned the Order and their sick ideologies and disgusting knack for doing really fucked up things, like assassinating her Master and dabbling in gory human experimentation and having some sick creature like Apocryphos at their side.   
She had left her neatly folded uniform on her bed and slipped through her portal with a series of notes on the pile: one drawing of a nastily decapitated Lviellie, a softer collective apology to her dearest companions in the Order, and a promise.   
She would find and rescue Lavi and Bookman.   
She would help clear Allen's name.  
She still loved her friends who donned the exorcist uniform or the battered lab coat.   
But she would never return to the Order.   
However, one thing stumped her: how had she not become a Fallen One?  
Surely her Innocence registered her change of allegiance; why wasn't she now like the tragic Suman Dark, reduced to a mindless husk then used as target practice by Tyki?   
She pondered this as she pinched a spell card between two gloved fingers, muttering an incantation as a trio of Finders ran past her hiding place.   
Grace waited, power thrumming in her ears as she felt their presences fade away.   
What was she supposed to do now?  
 _Indeed, where is there to run to that isn't crawling with the Order's fools?_  
"Stuff it," she hissed to no one. The speaker was in her head, after all.   
_Come now, child, surely you're smarter than this. Why else would I have chosen you?_  
Grace scowled as she merged into the crowd, earning frightened looks as she stalked along.   
_Maybe you have a penchant for cluttering my headspace in particular. Who fucking knows?_ She thought.   
_You humans have such foul mouths._  
Grace ignored this, hands sunk deep into her coat pockets.   
She hardly noticed how far she'd traveled until the pedestrians vanished.   
Grace found herself alone on a lamplit street, decked with manicured hedges, high iron fences, and elaborate mansions.   
She heard a carriage door open. When she turned to the sound, Grace heard the giggles of the young girl that hopped out, her purplish hair tucked under a flowered headband. She held a swirled lollipop in one hand, the other tugging at a man's shirtsleeve...  
A man with dark, tousled curly hair pulled into a long ponytail.   
Shit. _Shit_.   
Grace wished she was a worm in the sun; she surely felt like shriveling up and dying.   
Reaching for a spell card in her boot was a dangerous option, far more so than conjuring a portal at her feet and dropping into it.   
She could only hope that Road and Tyki hadn't noticed-  
"Gracie!"   
She was swept into a ferocious hug, initiated by none other than Road herself.   
Tyki watched on looking far too amused, if his smirk was any indication of the fact.   
"What brings you to this side of town, girlie?" He coyly inquired.  
Road hung onto Grace like a scarf, poking her cheek with a painted fingernail.   
"Yeah! How did you find Lord Millennium's mansion?"   
Grace grumbled a rather unladylike curse.  
"I didn't. Not on purpose, anyway. And since I can sense Wisely coming to us, I suppose there's no point in lying."   
Road blinked.   
"Really? He is?"   
The figure of a teenage boy was approaching them, light hair stark against his coat.   
"Wisely! Gracie's going to join us for dinner!" Road called, excitedly waving to him.  
"I am?"   
The girl's eyes changed to a rich gold.  
"Oh yes, I insist."   
Grace matched the threatening gaze with her own, green eyes shining dangerously.  
"What's on the menu?"

Thus, Grace was ushered into the mansion. An Akuma maid tried to take her suitcase, but was promptly swatted away to disintegrate in a corner.  
"I'll keep this with me. Can't have your masters chucking my stuff."   
"Aww! Not the good one!" Road whined.   
Grace rolled her eyes, and swiped at the air with one finger, ripping a portal into existence and shoving her suitcase into it.  
Road oohed and reached to touch it before Grace shook her head.   
"Not a good idea. These aren't like your Ark's gates."   
The Noah withdrew her hand with a pout.  
Suddenly a sharp, searing pain rippled through Grace. Her forehead would've made a nice dent in the expensive rug if not for Tyki's arms quickly propping her up.   
"Whoa! Don't go falling for me now!" he said with a sly grin.  
"You were a lot more likable five seconds ago. Y'know, when you weren't talking," she quipped, feeling lightheaded. She allowed him to help her to a chair, shaking as she sat down.   
He frowned, hand pushing her bangs away to rest on her forehead.   
"You're hot."   
"What did I just say about-"  
"No, silly girl, I mean you're burning up hot."   
"A-am I now?"   
Grace felt like every illness in existence had taken residence in her body; her body was flicking on and off like a light switch, hot to cold.   
_It's your Innocence. It's rejecting you as its host._  
"N-no...that can't be...! I haven't-"  
"Who're you talking to?"  
Road watched her curiously, like a child inspecting the corpse of a smashed insect.   
"Ooh, now you're glowing! Gee, something really must be wrong, huh?"  
Road could be a documentarian, if not for the flatness of her voice in making said observation.   
She reached with spinning vision and uneasy fingers to untie her boot.   
"Cards...cards!"  
Tyki took her hands hands in his, pushing them away. He had a strangely calm, gentle look on his face.   
He unlaced her boot and tipped it, spilling out the banded stack of thin cards.   
"Aren't these...?"   
She snatched one from him, holding it tight as she desperately exclaimed an incantation. Ink bloomed to the surface and glowed, washing over Grace. She felt the queasiness and pain subside to a dull throb.  
"My, my. That looked painful. Are you alright?"  
Grace's blood ran cold.  
A crisply dressed older man entered, wearing a telltale pale overcoat and an ornamented top hat. He was followed by a monocled gentleman and Wisely.   
"Earl of Millennium. A pleasure," she addressed him through gritted teeth.   
The Earl tipped his hat to her.   
"Tyki-pon, can you tell me why you and Road invited an exorcist into our home?"   
He bristled at the nickname while Grace coughed to mask a snicker.   
"She says she just happened upon the area. Other than that..." Road trailed off, staring at the older girl expectantly.  
Grace weighed her options: lie about her abandonment of the Order and promptly lose her head or tell them of her affiliation status and leave it to chance.   
"I'm not an exorcist anymore. Not a uniformed one, anyway," she grimly conceded.   
The Earl couldn't mask his surprise.   
"But that doesn't mean I'm on your mafia of a family's side either. I refuse to be anyone's pawn any longer. I just want to be left alone to die in whatever's considered peace nowadays."   
She rose to her feet.   
"While I'm here, Earl, I suppose I can settle one thing. Check something off of my bucket list, if you will."   
His eyebrows rose.  
"What could you possibly have that I would want?"   
She paused; bargaining was such a difficult chore.   
"A trade: release the Bookmen and I'll stay in their stead as your prisoner. They have no relevant information to give you anymore."   
The last part wasn't necessarily true; but with mind-readers present, Grace steadied her thoughts.   
"That's quite a proposal, girlie. But what makes you think-"  
Tyki was shot a look from the Earl and fell silent.  
"Tell me, young lady, what is it that you are really after?"  
Grace met the cold gaze of the First Apostle.   
"I'm going to yank Nea D. Campbell out of Allen Walker and rip him a new one. I'm going to make sure that the Vatican pays dearly for their crimes. And I'm going to end this stupid war once and for all. This baseless squabble between mortals has gone on long enough."  
She hardly noticed that Karin had spoken with her.   
"Mortals, you say?" The Earl repeated icily.   
Grace lit up with a searing white light, halos sprouting from her now silver hair and solid white wings from her back. She was clothed in an ethereal gown that glittered like jewels.   
"I am Grace Annalise Blüdhaven, an Accommodator of Innocence, a sorceress, and the human host to the fallen angel Armaros, now named Karin Hughes."  
The Noah, save for the Earl's bitter realization, were dumbfounded. Tyki was especially surprised, stunned by the sheer, breathtakingly immense power radiating off of the girl.   
Who knew this tiny young woman had so much power at her disposal?   
"You _will_ acknowledge me. And I suppose that goes for my host as well."   
Her voice was different; it sounded the same, but there was a certain intonation that wasn't quite Grace. Therefore...  
It must've been that Karin woman speaking.  
Tyki didn't really understand what she was talking about; angels were humans' religious fairy tales, weren't they?   
Nevertheless, Joyd was seething within him, and somewhat intimidated by the girl's presence.  
"Very well. I will tolerate you for the time being, divine one. However, should you do or say something to give me the slightest suspicion that you intend to harm me or my family..." The Earl trailed off maliciously.   
She sniffed.   
"The same to you, Noah."   
Grace was led down a hall to a shadowy room by Sheryl. In it sat the haggard Bookmen, Lavi slumped over in his seat.   
Bookman was appalled at the sight of her.   
"You?! What are you doing here, miss Grace?!"  
She crouched next to him.  
"It's alright. They agreed to our terms, and are willing to release you."  
"Our...?" He stopped at the change in her eyes.   
"It's been quite some time, hasn't it, Bookman?"  
His expression hardened.   
"It can't be...you were supposed to have-"  
"Oh, it most certainly can be. This host was perfectly suited for me; she is so favored by God, you see. Her psychical fortitude can be troublesome, though."   
She smiled sweetly, ignoring Bookman's frown.   
"Dear me, you look positively dreadful. The same goes for your pupil. But it isn't anything I cannot fix."   
Her hair glowed silver. The light emanating from her hands washed over Bookman, and quickly melted away the scrapes on his weathered skin.   
She then moved to the unconscious Lavi, and cupped his face. She sang something in a language that the older man didn't quite recognize. The color returned to Lavi's cheeks, and a purplish haze rose up from him and disappeared.   
He slowly awoke, groggily taking in the glowing eyes before him.   
"N-no! You shouldn't be here, Gracie, they will-"  
"No, no, try again. Guess who?" Karin cooed.   
Lavi's hands clenched into fists on the armrests.   
"What have you done?" He seethed.   
Karin scoffed.  
"Is that any way to thank the one who saved you from the brink of death? Dear boy, where are your manners?"   
"I won't ask again: _what. Have. You. Done?"_  
Her expression softened.   
"Lavi. It's Grace this time. Thank goodness you're okay."  
Grace wrapped her arms around him.   
"It's going to be alright. I'm going to send you two back, safe and sound."  
"But...you...?" Lavi spluttered.   
She patted his head.   
"Tell everyone I'm sorry, would you? I wish things could have been different, but...I am not as strong as Lenalee. I cannot and will not forgive the Order for what they've done. I especially cannot forgive them for harboring that hideous abominative Innocence, Apocrypha. He killed my master, the inspector, and hurt Allen; and for that I will destroy him."  
Sheryl was flabbergasted, eyes like saucers. "I will be the the clan's new informant. I will make my Innocence accept my resolve. And I will also find Neah D. Campbell and purge his existence from this world."   
Grace helped Lavi and Bookman to their feet. She waved a hand through the air, manifesting a golden portal.   
"This should take you two back to the Order. Now go. You've got records to make, right?"   
They both stared at her.   
"Thank you, miss Blüdhaven," the old man offered breathlessly.   
"Hold on, old man, we can't just go and leave her behind!" Lavi exclaimed, tears in his eye.   
"You must. I'm a big girl, Lavi, I can take care of myself. Leave me a space in that wonderful head of records, yeah?" Grace said, eyes shining.   
She promptly shoved the two into the portal, and it swirled shut behind them, Lavi's shouts of protests cut off on the other side.   
It was silent for a moment.   
"Well!" Road started, severing the tensioned air, "Now that that's over, I'm _starving_."   
She took Grace's hand, smiling at the girl who was rubbing her eyes.  
"Grace and I are going to get dressed for dinner."   
Road then led the older girl away.   
Tyki exhaled heavily.  
This was far too complicated for him to try to understand.   
He returned to the parlor and plopped down in an armchair. Tyki then lit up a cigarette, watching the cloying smoke thoughtfully.   
Something about the eyes that girl sported when possessed by the angel didn't sit right with him. They were harsh, cold, and calculating, surreally shaped with cross pupils. He liked the girl's eyes better; they were an exquisite green, and seemed to gleam whenever she was angry or emotional.   
They had life in them, a fierce guardedness he couldn't quite discern.   
His fingertips prickled with pain.   
Tyki had hardly noticed his finished cigarette.   
He extinguished it with a scowl.   
What a waste of good tobacco.  
Footsteps approached from the corridor.   
Grace, despite her uncomfortable expression, looked beautiful in the midnight blue evening dress she'd donned, undoubtedly selected by Road and not Grace herself.   
"She looks good in _anything,_ I'm so jealous!" Road said.   
"Yeah, she does," Tyki murmured.   
Grace glared at him, blushing madly.  
He rose and offered his arm with a mischievous smirk.   
"M'lady."   
"I don't need your h-help-!"  
She staggered, gripping his proffered sleeve tightly. Damn Road for giving her heels; every time Karin took over, Grace ended up with a killer headache.  
"Don't need my help, hm?"   
Grace threw him a weak scowl.  
"Shut _up,_ " she muttered.   
Tyki laughed, leading her to the carriages outside.   
He helped her in and slid in beside her. Road settled on the bench opposite of them, joined by Wisely, who watched their woozy guest curiously.   
"She's almost as interesting as that Allen Walker, Road. A human possessed by a fallen angel...and yet she thinks so much like us."   
He met eyes with Tyki.   
"You seem to have taken a special liking to that girl. Tell me, Joyd, are you-"  
"I thought I told you it's rude to poke around in other people's heads, Wisely," Tyki coldly interjected.  
Meanwhile, the girl in question had finally nodded off from exhaustion, her head slumping to land on Tyki's shoulder.   
Road smiled.  
"I think she's taken a liking to you too, Tyki. Whether she's aware of it or not."  
Tyki rolled his eyes, but did not reply. When he was certain that Road and Wisely weren't paying attention, he snuck his arm around Grace's back, holding her up.  
Her cheek was warm on his shoulder. He hid a small smile behind his free hand.   
So what if Wisely was right?   
She was a temporary guest, and still a human.  
They finally arrived at a restaurant. Road and Wisely stepped out while Tyki took on the task of rousing a sleeping Grace.  
It was a shame he had to; she looked pretty peaceful. He patted her cheek.   
"Hey. Nap time's over, girlie."   
She slowly came to, only to find him swooping in to kiss her.   
She squeaked, feebly attempting to push him away before clinging onto his evening coat.   
He departed from the kiss with a final, purposeful peck to her mouth.  
"I don't give a damn what Wisely says. You are _mine."_  
Grace blinked owlishly, blushing.  
"Um. What?"   
Tyki opened the carriage door with a dismissive laugh.   
"Never mind. Are you coming to eat or not?"   
She cautiously allowed him to help her out.   
"I did promise something like that, didn't I?"   
They were led to a long table in a quiet dining hall, dimly lit with elegant overhead chandeliers.   
Grace was seated between Road and Wisely, with Tyki directly across from her next to the monocled man from before. He was the man from before, Sheryl, or Desireś, she learned.  
A couple of other Noahs she didn't recognize were there as well; a man with hoop earrings, wide eyes and a weird haircut, a beefy man with shades, and another who seemed to be asleep. Fiidora, Mightra, and Tryde, Wisely supplied.   
Jasdero and Devit were launching peas at each other from across the table, and a woman (Lulubell, Grace recognized) watched on disdainfully.  
Grace ignored the chaos and ate, vaguely aware that Tyki's eyes kept returning to her.   
He looked...worried?  
Her stomach churned. The stinging pain had returned.   
But this time, it was in her back.   
And it was growing.  
She hurriedly excused herself and, once out of the sight of the table, ran from the restaurant and into the street before collapsing to her knees.   
It felt like something was alive, something that was trying to wrench itself free from her spine.   
It was her Innocence again.   
The wing tattoos on her shoulder blades were glowing ferociously. They burned clean through the delicate fabric of the evening gown.   
"Stop, stop," she begged through pained tears.   
"Innocence, what have I done? Why are you rejecting me? Why are you hurting me?!"  
Beams of light burst through her skin, scattering blood on the cobblestone. They seemed to try to take the form of wings, but sparked and snapped, unable to complete the image. Grace shrieked, her skin boiling around the tattoos.  
"Are you alright, dear? You're bleeding and...glowing...! Do you need me to fetch a doctor?"   
An older woman approached her concernedly.   
Blood soaked the dress. Grace calmly met the woman's frightened gaze. "There's nothing a doctor can do for me, madam," she croaked.   
"But maybe I can."  
Grace groaned.   
"Not now, Tyki! Go back to your-"  
He shooed away the bystander and crouched next to her.  
"If you're thinking about ripping out my Innocence, I'll sic Karin on you," Grace snarled.   
Tyki scowled.   
"Now that was just mean. Do you really want to continue on with that detestable substance in you, with as much agony it's causing you?"   
Grace panted harshly.   
"I could say the same about your Noah Memory. Leave me alone, Tyki! Why do you even care? My pain has nothing to do with you!"  
"Is that so?"   
With a swift chop to the back of her neck, Grace was out cold.  
"Then I'll just have to make it have something to do with me."   
He wrapped her in his coat and scooped her up, ignoring her blood seeping into his shirt.  
"Road," Tyki began.   
He felt her inquiring presence in his mind.   
"Open up one of your doors. It seems the girl isn't feeling well again."   
_Alright. But what do you intend to do with her?_  
Tyki sighed as he walked through the materialized doorway.  
"I'll figure something out."  
They were let out in a hall within the mansion. After some phasing trial and error, he finally located Grace's room.   
On his way there he'd grabbed some bandages (why they _had_ bandages, Tyki didn't know; it wasn't like they needed them).   
"Sorry about this, girlie."   
He took off her dress, making a silent plea that Sheryl wouldn't find out.   
Tyki then rid her of her bra, now covered in blood. He mopped up the oozing trails of red, then applied something he hoped was antiseptic on the wounds. She recoiled sharply, but did not wake.   
He didn't really know if what he was doing was correct; he was a Noah, after all, one with self-regeneration and an affinity for inflicting wounds, not treating them.  
Once done, Tyki dressed her in his shirt and sat on her bed, holding her against him while absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair.  
He concluded that he liked her weight against his chest, her soft cheek pressed onto him.   
There was a rustle in the corner of the room. A green golem popped out of some hiding spot and flew over, frantically inspecting Grace while baring its teeth at him. It seemed to realize its mistress was alright, and finally settled with sitting on Tyki's shoulder, its tail curling around him.  
He rolled his eyes, but did not protest.  
Soon, Tyki nodded off too.  
Grace awoke to Tyki's arms loosely around her. She glanced down to find herself in a far too big buttoned shirt.  
And as the previous night's events returned to her memory, she felt her face grow hot, deducing exactly whose shirt this was.   
She stared at Tyki, his annoyingly pretty face calm in slumber.   
Grace remembered how he'd kissed her last night, the intensity in his eyes.  
 _I don't give a damn what Wisely says. You are_ mine.   
Suddenly, she remembered the night that they first met. How he'd told her that she wasn't like the rest of the exorcists, that she was better than them. She couldn't forget how he'd stolen her first true kiss, how he tasted like smoke. It was tied to the sensation of his mouth on her skin, and the sound of the praises he whispered in her ear...  
She gingerly cupped his jaw in both hands, tense as she waited for him to stir.  
He didn't.  
Swallowing harshly, Grace mustered her courage and gently pressed her lips to his.  
 _Shit, he was kissing her back._  
She stiffened, trying to back away but was held in place by a firm hand on the back of her neck. He tugged at the base of her hairline, maneuvering Grace's head to kiss her harder.  
Here she was again, pulled back into his orbit with an influence far stronger than gravity.  
His tongue was wriggling down her throat and she was starting to forget why she'd been trying to pull away.  
Tyki was the first to retreat, looking her up and down.   
"Kissing me awake? That's dangerous, little lady," he teased.   
She sat back, playing with the hem of the shirt.  
"Why'd you bother with me? You could've just left me there to bleed out. I'm sure the Earl wouldn't have minded."   
He sighed impatiently; but the silence seemed to say Tyki was pondering his answer.   
"Didn't I explain this already? You're mine, that's why."   
She frowned.  
"What is that supposed to mean, Tyki? That I'm now an object in your possession? That I'm a conveniently placed distraction?"  
"Do you really think so little of yourself, missy?"   
Grace stared at him speechlessly.   
"When I said you're mine, I mean I don't want anyone else woken up being kissed by you. No one else gets to see you like this except me. Because anyone who claims they can appreciate such a sexy woman more than I do is a liar and I'll kill them."   
He stopped at the sight of tears dribbling from her eyelids.   
"Huh?! Why are you crying?!"  
"Is... is that what you meant that night? The thing you said before you left?"   
He blinked, hurriedly trying to recall the date in question.   
It didn't take him long.   
Tyki chuckled, cupping her cheeks to thumb away her tears.   
"Yeah. It is."  
Grace punched him half-heartedly.   
"Dummy. You stupid, pretty dummy!"  
He was knocked back as she hugged him. Tyki felt something akin to contentedness with her in his arms. And she seemed to feel that way too, perched in his lap with her chin on his shoulder.  
She leaned back to look at him, smiling.   
"You're so strange, Tyki Mikk."   
Grace kissed him again, grinning against his mouth. He smiled too, sneaking a hand beneath the back of the shirt to skate up her back.   
She sighed pleasantly, deepening the kiss.   
Tyki's free hand slid up her leg, his gaze fixed on her for affirmation.   
"Your call," he murmured against her lips.  
Grace blushed.  
"O-okay."   
He suddenly ripped open the shirt, buttons flying across the bed.  
"What're you-?"  
"My shirt, my rules," he unapologetically declared.  
Tyki discarded the shirt, eyeing her tattooed throat, small shoulders dotted with scars, and down to her breasts. They were perfect, rosy pink nipples set against mounds of pale skin. He leaned in and planted a kiss upon each before latching onto one. Grace shivered, stroking his hair as he laved at the bud in his mouth, grazing his teeth against the flesh with enough pressure to make her whimper.  
Meanwhile, Tyki's free hand played with the elastic waistband of her panties, pulling it outward before letting go, smirking as it audibly snapped back into place. He felt a surge of pride at the dampenening spot in the fabric.   
But that wasn't enough. Tyki needed Grace naked and he needed it _now._  
He finally convinced her to shimmy the article down her legs, then tossed it to the floor.  
Tyki stared at her, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
He wished he could take a photograph, something to capture the sight below him for forever.   
Grace was the most exquisitely beautiful creature he'd ever seen.   
And she was all his.  
"Um...y-you're looking at me kinda weird..." she nervously noted.  
"Am I? I didn't mean anything bad by it," he replied.   
"You're just...really nice to look at."  
She blinked, color rapidly filling her cheeks.  
"O-oh! Thanks, I guess...um...y-you too..I mean, um, y-you look nice...too..."   
Tyki laughed, peppering her neck with kisses.  
"You're all sorts of cute, aren't you, little lady?"  
Grace's breath caught in her throat.   
_Hmm...could it be?_  
"A cute face...a cute little mouth making cute little sounds...you're just cute _everywhere_ , aren't you?"   
He felt her shudder underneath him.  
"You're even cuter _here,"_ he emphasized with a teasing stroke to her opening.   
Tyki was rewarded with a delectably desperate mewl from her that echoed through the room.  
"And if you were in my arms, fucking yourself on my cock and screaming nothing but my name, I bet you'd be just _adorable."_  
Grace made a noise like a deflating balloon.   
Tyki hadn't used a tactic like dirty talk until now; but, hell, her reactions were well worth it.  
"Use your words now, girlie. What do you want?"  
She was flushed to her shoulders now.   
"I want what you said earlier. To f-fuck myself on your cock," she whispered.  
He reclined against the pillows, smirking at her.   
"There's a good girl. I'll let you take what you want. I've got a condom in the pocket."   
Grace rummaged through his discarded pants and successfully fished out the foil wrapped rubber.   
"I can't believe you just carry these around. Your brother would have a cow if he knew," she muttered.   
Tyki tutted.   
"What my brother doesn't know won't kill him," he said.   
She nervously straddled him, holding Tyki's dick gently in one small hand, rolled on the condom, and lined him up with her entrance.   
Tyki watched with lustful fascination as every inch of him disappeared within her, encased in wet, velvetine warmth. She shakily exhaled, gnawing at her lower lip.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Just...give me a second. Y-you're monstrous, dammit," Grace huffed.   
"I'll take that as a compliment," he retorted smugly.   
He gripped the sheets as she slowly began to ride him, marveling at her sudden strength.   
" _Fuck,_ you're tight," Tyki growled, hands on her hips.  
Grace cried out as she felt him brush against a spot within her that seemed to set her nerve endings ablaze.   
She seemed to be trying to keep him in forever, and Tyki found that he could restrain himself no longer.   
Her hands scrabbled for something to hold onto, finding purchase in Tyki's wild, tangled hair as he surged forward to crush her against his chest. His hands, meanwhile, gripped the plushness of her ass, nails digging into her skin.   
"Hold on tight, gorgeous. I'm going to fuck the memory of my cock into your sweet little cunt until it's all you can think about."   
She whimpered, bashfully hiding her face.  
Tyki fucked her with wild abandon, spurred by her keening moans and the burn emanating from his scalp as her nails scratched it.  
"So close, I'm _so_ _c-close_ , Tyki," she panted.   
"Go ahead, girlie. _Cum for me._ "  
Grace's face scrunched up with unbridled euphoria, overcome with a full body shudder as she came.   
Then, she was flipped onto her belly with Tyki hovering over her, whispering praises by her ear as he grinded into her. Grace whined, unable to voice her oversensitivity.  
"One more time, baby. I know you can do it, girlie, just cum for me one more time," he cooed encouragingly.   
Grace choked on a sob as he reached underneath her and tweaked her clit, sending her into a bout of shivers. He swirled his fingertips around the swollen bud faster, timing it with well aimed thrusts that made Grace feel like she was melting.   
She wailed his name into the pillow, back arching into his chest.   
They climaxed in near unison, with Tyki biting into her shoulder as he growled her name, while Grace croaked his into the linen beneath her.   
After some rustling about, Tyki lay down next to her, having tugged back on his wrinkled slacks. She glanced at her shoulder, humming distastefully at the broken sections of skin.   
"Oops," he said dumbly.   
"It's alright. They'll probably be gone by morning," Grace supplied awkwardly.   
His expression suddenly became unreadable.   
"Are you sure you won't regret this?"  
She shook her head.   
"I don't really have room to have regrets anymore. I can't go back to the Order, and I don't think the Earl is just going to let me walk out the door. And if I'm being honest..."   
She met his gaze.   
"I couldn't stop thinking about what happened that night. You're the one who seemed so certain I was different from other exorcists...and now, I guess you're right. They can't understand me anymore. Not really, anyway. I'll miss them, but...I have to make my own path now. And if you're part of that path, then I guess I'll have to accept that."  
He whistled.   
"That was quite a speech. I don't think I've got anything to say that can top that."  
Tyki kissed her gently, falling away from her lips to bury his face in her chest.   
"But I think...I'm even more glad that you're mine."   
Grace stared at him, marveling at how genuinely peaceful Tyki was. So much so that he'd fallen asleep, arms around her waist. She slowly laced her own around his neck, chin on his head.   
It was here, Grace thought, that it really did feel nice to be held like this, like she mattered.   
Like the war and everything with it was but infinitesimal specks in the distance.   
As she drifted off, Grace knew it was wishful thinking, but couldn't find it within herself to care.   
She was special to someone.  
And, oh, what a wonderful thing that was to be.


End file.
